Half-Gods
Half-Gods are children born of a godly parent and a mortal parent. They can be born from any et'Ada, except the Dead Gods. The Dead Gods are gods that were "killed" and can no longer manifest themselves physically. These half-god children inherit powers from their godly parent. Children of the same godly parent, for example all the children of Kyne, will always inherit the same abilities. However a child of Kynareth can inherit different powers from a child of Kyne, same goes for all the gods that have different aspects. Because Argonians are generally an atheistic race, only some Argonians outside of Argonia worship gods, there are no Argonian aspect of the various Aedra and other gods. So the Argonians can only mate with the Daedric Princes and a few select gods that can take any form that they wish. This has caused a very small number of Argonian Half-Gods to exist, almost all of which are found outside of Argonia. There are gods that refuse to have children with mortals, most notably Mara. Mara, in all her aspects, is married to an aspect of Akatosh. Despite being one of the Goddesses of Love, she is also the patron of family, home and marriage. Her temples are almost always used for marriage ceremonies. As such she is not one to cheat on her husband. The fact that Mara doesn't have any Half-God children but her husband Akatosh does, has caused his Half-God children to earn her disfavor. Mara is considered by almost everyone as the kindest and most helpful of the gods, but she doesn't offer her help to children of the varios aspects of Akatosh. Some gods often have more children than others due to their specific sexual activity. Dibella, Mephala and Molag Bal being the most prominent example of this. Dibella is the goddess of love, sexuality and beauty, as such her avatars are known to sleep around with numerous beautiful men. Mephala is a goddess of lust and sex, as such she is known to seduce various men. Some even claim she kills her sexual partners after taking their seed. Molag Bal is the god of rape, as such he is known to rape various women and spread his corrupt seed across Tamriel. Inherited Powers Boethiah *Power: Deception. Children of Boethiah are able to create a fake clone of themselves while in a fight to distract and confuse their enemies. While the clone cannot do any damage to the enemy, it is a perfect copy that will trick even the smartest of foes. *Abilities: Children of Boethiah have a natural ability of plot crafting, being able to think 10 steps ahead of anyone. They also have poison blood that can inflict damage on their opponents should any of it make contact with them. Dibella (Nine Divines) *Power: Dibella's Voice. The children of Dibella are able to influence others by manipulating their emotions. *Abilities: The children of Dibella increase the sex drive of those around them. They also have a natural affinity for bartering and mercantilism. Kyne *Power: Kyne's Wrath. The children of Kyne are able to call on the power of their mother. This power summons a large lightning storm that rains down lightning for over a minute. This power does not use any magicka from the caster, but it is only usable once a week. *Abilities: Children of Kyne have a natural mastery of lightning Destruction Spells, being able to learn and master them very easily. They also are not attacked by animals unless provoked, for they are attuned to nature. Magnus *Power: A child of Magnus can drain an enemy's Magicka for 20 points a second for several minutes from a target once a day. The power must be sustained, thus its use weakens the effectiveness of his spells. *Abilities: When near a child of Magnus, an ally feels their own magical skills and magicka pool greatly increased. Children of Magnus have increased pools of magicka and magicka regeneration. Mehrunes Dagon *Power: A child of Mehrunes Dagon can cause a random natural disaster to occur on demand, but it can only be done once a week. *Abilities: Children of Mehrunes Dagon cannot be burned by fire, and only the heat of flames will affect them. Objects have a tendency to randomly combust around them, for seemingly no reason, and to little practical effect. Meridia *Power: The children of Meridia are able to summon ethereal wings to fly with. *Abilities: The children of Meridia are able to burn the Undead by simply touching them, and they also have a natural affinity for Restoration Spells. Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel